


Art for "Just Off the Key of Reason & A Little Bit Dirty" podfic by ailis_fictive

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Wave Two of Bandom Big Bang 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Just Off the Key of Reason & A Little Bit Dirty" podfic by ailis_fictive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ailis_Fictive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailis_Fictive/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Want Need Have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064036) by [Ailis_Fictive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailis_Fictive/pseuds/Ailis_Fictive), [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic). 



> Art for ailis_fictive's podfic.

Just experimenting with various graphical elements.

Since Pete and Gerard spend so much of the story texting each other, the back ground for these two are texts they actually sent to each other in the story.  
  
       
  
       
  



End file.
